


One Night In Paris

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the world tour, Ruki finds himself in a difficult situation – how can he say no to the thing he wants the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki groaned under Uruha's weight and pulled at his arm to get the taller man into a better position. "Jesus, Uruha... How can you be so heavy?" 

He'd told him 'no'. More than once, in fact. And still, they had ended up in this situation. Fucking Uruha, not knowing when to take a step back, when to stop. Not that Ruki was surprised, not really. He knew what stress did to Uruha, and they'd had a couple of hectic weeks. First planning everything before the world tour, rehearsing, and then traveling and traveling, and traveling some more. Of course Uruha would want to let off some steam, and he'd asked Ruki to be the one to do it with...

Ruki fumbled inside Uruha's jeans for a moment. "Ah, there it is!" He stuck the keycard into the door to Uruha's hotel room and somehow managed to not trip, fall, or drop Uruha as he got them inside. The door closed behind them, and they staggered to the bed. Ruki had intended to lower Uruha gently, but he lost his grip and Uruha fell back onto the mattress with a bounce. 

Uruha cracked one eye open and lifted his hand. "C'mere... Stay."

"You're drunk."

Uruha grinned and nodded emphatically. "Oh! Wow. Shouldn't do that..." He giggled and then caught Ruki's wrist. "Does it matter?" For someone so drunk, the steady way he held Ruki's gaze was unsettling.

Ruki swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Uruha didn't know, did he? Ruki had always tried his best to not stare openly, kept things light and playful, doing his best to not seem like the perv he was, ogling one of his best friends' arse (or crotch, when he got the chance). "I should get you some water," he said, not moving an inch.

"Later," Uruha replied and pulled Ruki closer.

Uruha shouldn't look so good, wasted as he was, Ruki thought. Dark hair fanned out around his face, lips full of temptation, and a gaze that seemed to burn its way to Ruki's core. Fucking supermodel material even in a suitcase-wrinkly shirt and a worn pair of jeans. It just wasn't fair.

They'd gone down to the hotel bar after they'd come back from the live, something that Ruki rarely did even back in Japan. It had been slightly bizarre - they were both completely anonymous and at the same time, stood out like a sore thumb in the otherwise very non-Japanese clientele. Aoi had disappeared with one of the female staff that he'd been flirting with the entire trip, and Reita and Kai had gone to bed early. But Uruha had asked him to keep him company, and Ruki had been too wired to try to sleep anyway.

The real problem had been stopping Uruha from sampling yet another kind of alcoholic beverage he'd never had before. Local booze tended to be strong.

Uruha's grip on Ruki's wrist tightened. "Do you have somewhere else you need to be?"

Ruki shook his head and next thing he knew, he was sprawled on top of Uruha, their faces just inches apart.

"Good," Uruha whispered, and his hands skated over Ruki's back, making him shiver. This wasn't happening, Ruki thought. He was going to wake up in his own bed or an airplane chair (with a nasty crick in his neck), and he would have dreamt it all. Any moment now.

But the moment never came, and instead, Ruki felt something that could only be an erection pressed against his thigh. "Uruha?" That came out a lot shakier than he'd wanted.

"Don't tell me that you don't want it," Uruha whispered, and his lips were so close to Ruki's now that Ruki felt his eyes cross as he tried to look at them, to see if the words he'd heard actually came from them. Uruha's hand slipped inside Ruki's shirt, the touch burning his skin. "I know how you watch me..."

Ruki's cheeks heated up, but before he could reply, Uruha's mouth was on his, stopping any attempt to say no, or yes... The kiss began innocently enough, but the instant Ruki responded to it, a soft sigh escaping him, Uruha proved that his lips were good for more than pouting. They moved against Ruki's, melding around his upper lip, then his lower, tightening around it and pulling slightly. Ruki's breath was already coming faster and his heart hammered in his chest. The kiss ended too soon, and Ruki whimpered when Uruha released him. 

"More?" Uruha's voice was dark and heavy with arousal, and how come Ruki hadn't really thought of how sexy it was before? "Because I want more..."

"Uruha... I-- we shouldn't..."

"Why?" The question was deceptively simple. So much complexity wrapped up in such a short word.

Because. Because they were band mates. Because they were friends. Because this could mess things up, perhaps beyond repair. Because... because. 

"Because I'm drunk?" Uruha asked, somehow managing to find the worry Ruki hadn't quite found the proper words for. Maybe Uruha wouldn't remember it in the morning? Or maybe Ruki feared that he would? "I've wanted you when I'm sober too. This doesn't change anything." Again, there was a look of seriousness in his eyes, enough to make Ruki realise that he meant it.

"Because I don't know if I can stop," Ruki whispered then and kissed Uruha, tongue pushing past Uruha's teeth, teasing and sliding against Uruha's tongue, tasting the sharp alcohol that lingered. In any other situation, Ruki would have hated it, but this was Uruha, and somehow the taste was intoxicating - bad and forbidden and wrong. Just like the arousal that grew like wildfire in his veins.

"Don't stop then." Uruha moaned and even though he was drunk, he had no problems getting every single button in Ruki's shirt open. The shirt ended up on the floor during another heated kiss, and Ruki knew he had lost, every ounce of resistance gone.

"Fuck, Uru..." Ruki groaned. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

"No. How long? Tell me." 

Uruha's hands had found their way inside Ruki's trousers, and Ruki found it increasingly difficult to form sentences. He rocked his hips, trying to rub against Uruha's hand. "I'll tell you if you stop teasing."

"Mm, blackmailing me now?" Uruha flipped them over, and flicked the button in Ruki's trousers open. "So, have you ever fantasized about me sucking you off?"

"Oh god." Just hearing the words sent a spike of arousal straight down to Ruki's straining cock. Ruki held his breath, watching Uruha lick his lips and then move at a leisurely pace down to press those wicked lips against the skin above the waistband. "Yes. Please," Ruki whispered finally. 

"Please what?" Uruha smiled, and slowly lowered the zipper. "Mm, let's see the beast you've been hiding here..." Ruki's cock sprung free with a bounce, almost hitting Uruha in the face. "You poor thing," Uruha crooned at it. "How long have you been waiting for my mouth, hm?"

Ruki let out a small, breathless laugh at Uruha's silliness. "Years. Please Uru..." He swallowed hard, burying his hand in Uruha's hair. "Suck me."

"With pleasure." Uruha's dark voice was like sinful, black velvet, a soft caress against Ruki's ears. "Wanted to taste you for a long time..." 

When Uruha got his lips and tongue on Ruki's cock, his lust for Ruki was almost tangible, transformed into wet slide of tongue and delicious kisses along the shaft, then a swirl around the head, a light probing into the slit, and then Ruki was engulfed in wet heat and suction.

"Ah!" Ruki's hips bucked, but Uruha pressed him down onto the bed again and began bobbing his head. "God, Uru--ha..."

Uruha just hummed and wriggled his tongue as he continued to give Ruki the best fucking blowjob he'd ever had. Ruki's hand tangled in Uruha's hair, earrings jangling against his fingers, and he moaned loudly, unable to care if anyone could hear him. Even drunk, Uruha was an expert, and it wasn't long before Ruki tugged desperately at his hair.

"Uru... Stop!" He could feel every nerve in his body tingle, ready to go into overload and push him over the edge, but he didn't want to. Not now. Not when he finally had Uruha _there_ , hot and willing. 

Uruha raised his head. "Hmm? Don't want to come?"

"Not yet..." Ruki took a shaky breath. "Want to touch you, feel you..."

"Kiss me?"

"Yes!" Ruki pulled Uruha to him, kissing him deeply. The taste of his own cock was lingering on Uruha's tongue, and the kisses only got hotter, more needy. Ruki quickly opened Uruha's jeans, and moaned when he could stick his hand inside them and rub his fingers over Uruha's cock. All soft skin covering flesh that was hard as steel. It was everything he'd dreamed about, but better, because this was real and not some desperate fantasy, born from equal amounts of horniness and frustration.

"Let me..." Ruki whispered as he pulled Uruha's cock free. He looked down and licked his lips. 

"What? What do you want, Ruki?" Uruha moaned softly when Ruki moved his hand. 

"Anything. Everything."

Uruha laughed, a low, slightly breathless sound. "Everything will take longer than one night..."

"Prepare to get a lot of busy nights, then." Ruki pushed Uruha down on his back and slithered down, sprinkling kisses and licks and feather-light brushes of fingertips over Uruha's body, until he was face to cock with Uruha's crotch. With a quick tug, Ruki got Uruha's jeans down to his thighs, out of the way. 

Without any hesitation, Ruki dove right down, lips around Uruha's hot flesh, taking as much of it as he could. He paused when the head nudged against the back of his throat, and brought a hand up to cup Uruha's balls. Rolling them in his hand, he started sucking in earnest, reveling in the taste of Uruha, the musky scent, the feel of the coarse hairs against his face as he bobbed his head... Uruha's moans got louder, but then became muffled, and when Ruki raised his gaze, he was met with the sight of Uruha, disheveled, flushed, with an almost desperate look in his dark eyes, and a hand covering his mouth. 

Ruki had said he wanted everything, and that included being sucked off, fucking and being fucked, and everything in between, but that look, that look right there made Ruki decide that what he wanted first was to make Uruha lose control, to feel Uruha come in his mouth.

Their gazes locked, Ruki increased his efforts. He didn't move faster, but he sucked just that little bit harder and used his tongue to draw more and more desperate moans from Uruha. Ruki didn't stop him when he thrust up into his mouth, just moaned, enjoying the slide of hard cock between his lips. The air between them was filled with arousal and need, thick enough to cut with a knife, and Ruki could feel Uruha's cock swell, his balls tighten and pull up close to Uruha's body, getting ready to shoot their load. 

No more than a second later, Uruha's head fell back onto the pillow, his back arching, and a low, keening moan left his lips as he came. Ruki kept watching while swallowing the pulses of come, then pulled back and let the last of it dribble down the shaft.

"So fucking gorgeous," he growled and slowly licked the come from Uruha's cock.

"God... Ruki..." Uruha sounded both out of breath and also a bit surprised, as if he couldn't quite believe what just happened.

Ruki grinned and moved up to kiss him. "Mm? Good?"

Uruha nodded. "Very, very good."

"Make me come," Ruki whispered in Uruha's ear. The row of earrings tempted him, and Ruki tugged at them with his teeth in retaliation. "Show me what those talented hands of yours can do without a guitar."

"Mm, you sure?" 

Ruki look at Uruha. Of course he was sure. His cock was throbbing, having been ignored while he sucked Uruha off. "Eh? You have any other ideas?"

Uruha winked and gave him a lazy grin. "You sure you don't want to fuck me instead?"

A small moan escaped Ruki's lips. "Fuck you? God, you know I want to! I just thought--"

"That I didn't want to be fucked after coming?"

Ruki nodded. He wasn't fond of it, so he'd assumed Uruha wasn't either. 

"I don't mind. It feels good either way." Uruha rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached for his overnight bag, coming back with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. "And I've waited far too long for you to make the move to let you back out now." He grinned again and handed Ruki one of the condoms. He squirted lube over his own fingers and reached behind, arching his back, to rub them against his entrance. "Mmmm... it's been a while for me..."

Ruki swallowed as he sat back to watch Uruha prepare himself. It was mesmerizing - two of Uruha's fingers moving slowly in and out of Uruha's arse - and so hot that Ruki couldn't help but moan. 

"Like what you see?" Uruha asked, in a whisper. Ruki nodded, finding it almost impossible to tear his gaze away. But the promise of getting his cock in there, replacing Uruha's fingers, gave him the strength to focus, and he tore open the foil packet and rolled on the condom.

"Jesus, Uruha," Ruki mumbled and slid one hand over Uruha's thigh. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"Fuck me then..." Uruha withdrew his fingers, and Ruki moved in between his legs to slide his cock deep into Uruha's body.

The heat and tightness was enough to steal Ruki's breath, making him moan and pant, like he hadn't got laid in eons. "Oh fuck," he mumbled, a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He feared he wasn't going to last long, not when his cock was already throbbing like a jackhammer, and every little movement on Uruha's side sent new sparks of white-hot pleasure through him.

Uruha wrapped his long legs around Ruki's hips, reached up to pull him down against him and kissed him. "Use me," he whispered. "Show me how much you want me... Your cock feels so good."

Ruki groaned, hips rocking against Uruha's, cock sliding in and out of his tight arse. "Didn't know you could be so dirty," he mumbled as pleasure pooled in his abdomen. Uruha had always seemed to be so unaware of his sexiness, the effect he had on people, so the words sounded even naughtier coming from him. 

"Just fuck me," Uruha said and kissed him again. "Fuck me hard."

Ruki plunged his cock as deep and hard into Uruha as he could, again and again, until there was nothing existing but the pleasure that thrummed through his body. The bed was protesting under their straining bodies, but Ruki didn't care. Uruha met every single thrust, moaning and gasping, and when Ruki looked down between them, he saw that Uruha was hard again, cock dribbling pre-come over Uruha's stomach.

Far too quickly, Ruki felt the edge of orgasm closing in on him, and he reached down to stroke Uruha's cock. It was off-synch with his thrusts, fast and desperate, and just when Ruki thought he was going to lose it, Uruha gasped, his arse tightening around Ruki, and came in hot pulses over Ruki's hand. It was all it took to send Ruki over the edge, and with a shudder and a low growl, Ruki came as well.

After a few moments, Uruha lowered his legs, and Ruki withdrew. He pulled off the condom and knotted it off before letting it slip to the floor, and then lay down next to Uruha.

"Wow."

Uruha laughed softly. "Yeah. Every bit as good as I thought it would be."

Ruki grinned. "So, you want to do this again?" 

Uruha rolled to his side to look at Ruki, propping his head up in his hand. "Like I said, it's going to take more than one night to do _everything_."

"We may have to continue after this tour is over," Ruki said, moving closer to wrap his arms around Uruha.

"Good." 

Somehow, Ruki didn't regret any longer that he'd accompanied Uruha on his night out. In fact, he thought it was the best thing he'd done in a long, long time.


End file.
